Problem: Simplify the expression. $(-3p^{3})(-5p^{3}+2p)$
Answer: First use the distributive property. $ - 3 p^3 (-5 p^3) - 3 p^3 (2 p) $ Simplify. $15p^{6}-6p^{4}$